


come and get it (if you want me)

by february26th



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-17
Updated: 2015-05-17
Packaged: 2018-03-30 22:59:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3955147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/february26th/pseuds/february26th
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>based on a prompt from tumblr: "it’s the middle of the night and i’m walking home alone in the dark and there’s this guy following me and he’s starting to gain on me and i found this phone booth with a lock on the door and i tried to call my best friend but my hands were shaking so badly i accidentally dialed the wrong number and i don’t even know you but help me”</p>
            </blockquote>





	come and get it (if you want me)

**Author's Note:**

> so hello, english isn't my native language and i'm not really good at it and this is the first time i wrote something in english and it's short and why'd i say and a lot?

"Hello? Hello, Raven, I know it's 2 in the morning and I know you're probably asleep and going to kill me but can you please come and get me and—"

" _Who the hell is this_?"

Oh fuck. Did I dial the wrong number?

"Okay, listen. Whoever you are, my name is Clarke. And I was supposed to call my best friend, Raven, " I took a deep breathe to calm myself, and then said, "and I'm sorry I interrupted you, but you see, I just got out of work and there's this guy that's been following me since twenty minutes ago and I don't know what to do."

I heard a chuckle from the other side of the phone, and what the hell? Does this person think I was joking? Because I swear to God if I die I'll haunt her.

And how can I be so stupid and dialed the wrong number? If this was Raven, I bet she would already be on her way to get me and kick this guy's ass.

"Why the fuck did you laugh?" I asked with my irritating voice.

" _I am sorry, I just_ — _I accidentally woke my sister up and she just threw a pillow on me,"_ the girl on the phone answered.

Her voice sounds so soft, I could listen to her all day and all night. And maybe, if I wasn't stuck in this phone booth, I might have already asked her to go out with me.

" _I'm sorry again, where are you right now?_ "

"Thank God, you finally asked," I said, almost screamed.

***

I waited for almost forty-five minutes before a car stopped in front of the phone booth. At that time, I couldn't see the guy who was following me anymore. But I clearly still remember his tall figure and his black hoodie.

The car door opened and I know I need to hold my breathe, because damn, a stunning girl just walked out of that car looking like a Victoria's Secret model. What time is it? Right, almost three. Is it even legal for someone to be that perfect at three in the morning? I immediately went out and walked toward the girl. "I'm Clarke, the one who called you and woke you up in the middle of the night. It's very nice of you to help me."

She smiled. "It's no big deal, as long as you're safe. I mean, you're safe, right? Where's the guy who was following you?"

"I don't know," I said, "he's gone, I guess."

"Good, then," she walked back to her car, and for two seconds, I was so confused. Is she going to leave me here and let me walk home by my own or is she going to drive me home?

"Get in the car, Clarke, I'll drive you home."

Oh.

***

The drive to my apartment felt very fast. We didn't even talk—well I did say thank you, but that's it. She just turned up the radio and drive. Next thing I know, we're already in front of my apartment. There are so many things I wish I could say, like "you're really pretty and I would like to take you out next Saturday if you're free" and "do you want to check out my apartment? I got a good bed and it's a bit cold" but again, all I did was say thank you. I jumped out of the car and looked at her one last time.

She looked at me and smiled softly, "I'm Lexa. May we meet again, Clarke."

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> yes.. that's it. i hope you guys like it or else i'll be a sad panda.


End file.
